Moonless
by krystalhatake
Summary: Sakura Haruno lost everything to one night eight years ago.Family.Friends.Her innocence.She lives as an avenger and hates all the supernatural beings, vowing to kill them all.What will happen when she meets a vampire,Sasuke,who hates everything?


Another dark night was upon the village. My home, my everything. Konoha was all that was left of my pathetic existence. No family or close friends to bug me, at least not anymore.

It was when I was ten years old a dark cloud came across the village. Vampires were what the superstitious thought the cloud was, claiming the end of our time. But me and the rest of the village scoffed at them. Vampires were only in books to keep you on the edge of your seat, wanting no, needing, something unreal and sadistically bright in the life of a normal person. However, more and more started to believe the truth in those words. I, a mere ten year old, was too innocent to realize how that "cloud" would affect my life. On my eleventh birthday that black cloud rained. Mythical beings of all time, the monsters under your bed, the shadows in the night, and all the rest of those vile creatures came out of the nearby woods. They killed and killed until anbu and ninja of various ranks took those bastards out.

Sadly the village was never the same. Many children were left orphaned and alone. Parents childless, or families intact just happy to be alive, but later broken apart by their own scarred minds. After that night, my birthday was never the same. It was a day of grieving, the day I lost my life. Now as I gaze in the mirror, eight years later, I realize that those monsters were always there. But ever since they decided to show themselves I knew that I would be the one to take them down. Putting them back into hell, where they belong.

I, Sakura Haruno, will make them pay for that moonless night. I promised myself and my family those creatures will pay.

*****************

"Mommy, what's the dark cloud everyone's talking about?" I questioned, not knowing the imminent danger that loomed over our heads.

"Shush! You don't need to worry about those things darling. Those villagers shouldn't even be talking to you about such things." my mother replied lightly, relaxing my very being.

"Okay mommy, I won't."

"Sakura, have you been worrying about this the whole time? Shouldn't you be focusing on your birthday tomorrow?"

My eyes widened in shock. How could I forget my eleventh birthday? My whole ninja team would be there to celebrate it for the first time, but hopefully not for the last! "Eh..kinda?"

"Sakura," my mother scolded, "just because of those silly rumors doesn't mean you should forget your own birthday. Now run along now dear, you're going to be late."

"Right!"

*****

" Sai-kun!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, blushing as my crush looked at me with unblinking eyes.

" Hey Ugly." Sai's remark seemed to blow a hole right through my little chest, but I was determined to smile it off.

"Sai-kun," I complained, but never got to finish when that loudmouth baka interrupted me!

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" the hyperactive knucklehead literally screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards me at top speed.

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO INTERUPT?" I yelled at him, it seemed as if those angry words that bubbled out of my mouth at least had some effect. Sadly, not enough for him to consider not knocking me down.

"SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto looked at me with a questioning look, as if he didn't do a thing wrong.

"YOU BAKA!" I would of continued to pound him if kaka-sensei hadn't appeared.

"Now, now Sakura. Let's have a pleasant training day. Since we will be skipping practice tomorrow." With Kakashi reminding me of tomorrows events, all my anger seemingly disappeared and I returned to the task at hand.

"Sai-kun!"

"Yes, Ugly?"

"Want to train with me today?" I gave him the best smile I could manage.

"Sure Ugly."

"Neh? But, Sai you said we would train today!" I grumbled when Naruto just had to remind Sai-kun of his earlier promise.

"Dickless, I could beat you any day. Let Ugly have this one." With that the love of my life walked towards the browning fields. I had no choice BUT to follow him.

***********

I opened my eyes, remembering the happy flashback. I was young, free, and so very happy. I had all I needed. The love of my life, my baka of a best friend, and my family. Sighing, I closed my eyes once again to reminisce in the good ol' days.

**************

Sweating, I easily admitted defeat. Sai-kun was just amazing! As much as I loved him I still rejoiced at his obvious panting. Sure, he got me with a kunai to the throat, but I made him bleed and cut him up, for once.

Smirking Sai started to walk towards me.

"Sai-kun?" I questioned, seeing a blank look.

"Ugly, lets go see if Dickless and sensei are done."

I gaped at the fact that he even said a sentence longer then five words and followed him, well for a second until something grabbed me from behind.

************

Gasping out for air I opened my eyes. That person. How could I ever forget her? Her face and smell still sicken me to this day. Haunting my every kill with her warning voice. Resigning back to my previous position I shuddered.

*********

"Wah!" I screamed, terrified. Who would attack a ninja in the middle of the day? With a teammate nearby no less!

"Shut up little girl." I immediately could smell before I could see. I smelled rotting trash and bad breath. My eyes widened when I took her in.

"Ugly? Where'd you go?" Hearing Sai-kun walking back I felt a bit safer, until the terrifying woman lead me farther back into a nearby bush.

"Be quiet girly if you know what's best for you."

Horrified I felt as if I could only whimper out, "why?"

"They sent me to deliver a message to you." Her breath was revolting as it worked its way into my nostrils, however as I might the very being of her breath had me lose focus.

"W-who?"

"Things, things that you have never even heard of before. Be warned child they're coming." With that she seemingly shoved me into my crushes embrace, but I didn't notice the warmth his body gave out. No, I could only focus on the chills.

"Ugly?" I looked up at Sai's questioning face, lightly shaking my head I just walked off towards the others.

After a couple more hours of fooling around we all dispersed, not once had that woman's face left my mind. I returned home quickly, afraid of another encounter. As I entered my home, I quickly ran upstairs and took a quick shower. When returning to the downstairs area I saw my mother awaiting me with a smile.

"Hi hun, how was your day?" From that everything spilled. The strange woman to Sai-kun.

"Oh baby," my mother soothed, " don't worry about it. Everyone's on edge because of the black "cloud" haunting the village. Just go to sleep everything will be better in the morning. It's your birthday isn't it?"

Being reassured by my mother I smiled at her and went off to bed.

************

Tears filled my eyes as I remembered my mother. She was sweet and knowledgeable, yet stern when she had to be. Out of everyone I missed her the most. With that I couldn't help but get lost in the past.

*********

"Sakura baby! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see my mother and father.

"Daddy, Mommy!" I screamed jumping up on them. "It's my birthday!" I sang out, earning laughs and kisses all around.

Quickly I was ushered to the living room, and promptly has a present shoved in my face.

"Well? Open it!" I eagerly ripped open the present to see a set of engraved kunai, all with cherry blossoms up the side of the handle and my name engraved on the blade.

My eyes widened at the treasure before me. I couldn't resist hugging them with all my might.

My father started to chuckle and picked me up gently while commenting, " Your mother woke you up late hun, you're going to be late to your own birthday party."

"Oh no!" I jumped out of my daddy's arms and ran upstairs, no before I could yell out my hasty thanks of course.

In and out I was out the door and running as fast as I could towards the meeting area.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" What I baka! I mused to myself but allowed myself to be hugged, er smothered.

"Naruto let her breathe!" My other blonde bestie yelled, before pulling me into her own embrace. "Happy birthday forehead."

"Thanks Pig," I replied. After that the day seemed to past in an instant.

Tiredly I walked home. No strange encounters with that creepy woman and I arrived at my house.

"Sweety! Is that you?" I heard my mother call out from the kitchen.

BOOM! Before I could reply the lights went out.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I released a scream.

"Sakura!" I heard them both say as heard the pitter patter of their feet as they came towards me.

"Baby it's okay." My mom said to me as I felt them embrace me.

"What just happened?" I questioned aloud, still wondering why the lights weren't on.

"Just a little black out, must be a storm coming." my father said to me.

"Then why is all Konoha black daddy?"

"Oh toots, you know how this village is, besides it's not all black out. See the little strip of sun left?" my mommy filled in for dad.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME"

"THE CLOUDS RAINING"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Suddenly Konoha came to life. Screams lit up the night as the last sliver of sun disappeared.

"Mommy! What's going on?" I never got a reply. All I got was a "Sakura, stay inside!"

Terrified, I looked outside and saw the most horrifying thing. Bodies were slashed this way and that. Suddenly, a head popped up.

"Sakura, it's me. Kakashi-sensei let me in!"

"No Saku! Don't!" Startled I looked up at my mom.

"It's okay mommy, it's just sensei." I had to reassure her, why was she looking so scared?

"NO SAKURA!" my mother screamed at me, her eyes wide and helpless as I opened the window and said come on in.

Then the strangest thing happened. I got a good look at him and then realized my mistake. The strange woman's warning came back into my mind. In that instant I felt as if I just aged fifty years. "Y-you're not sensei."

"That's right little girl. Thankyou for inviting me in." in that instant I swore it was the devil himself. "You can't exist. Y-you VAMPIRE!" I screamed and hollered. Never feeling my mother grab me and taking me out of the house.

Outside was nothing like I'd ever seen. Body after body were strewn across the road.

"Sakura, sweety listen to me. SAKURA PAY ATTENTION." slowly I felt my head turning towards her.

"That's it baby. Now I don't have a lot of time so listen to me closely. Remember that black 'cloud' everyone was talking about and all those myths going about? They were right. Now I want you to stay by my side, your daddy is getting rid of that person in the house. Okay? As soon as your daddy comes out, go back inside and hide. Don't let anyone in. We'll let you know when it's over. See those people? All these ninja will kill the bad people." My mother talked, I listened. Waiting for my daddy to come out. When he did I ran my heart out and shut the door. I don't know how I could leave them out there, but mommy was always right. But as they say curiosity killed the cat. I wanted to see my parents fight.

I opened the door.

My mother was right in front of the house fighting some guy with blood-red eyes calling out on how yummy she would taste. Before my very eyes my mother fought this man. Little by little both were hacked away. He cut my mom down the middle and reached in, before pulling out some long squishy thing. The man didn't hear my scream as I watched him butcher my mother. Pieces of her were scattered around as he gorged himself. For some sick, twisted reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. The blood just drained out of her and I was frozen.

My favorite person in the world, was defeated? I watched in horror as I noticed that she was still alive. I watched as her lips formed me and my daddy's names. Then her eyes caught mine and smiled her sweet smile, before she seemed to just stop being her. The man who just murdered my mom looked a me with hungry eyes, and seemed to say " your time will come" before he just vanished.

I just dropped to the ground and watched people go through the same fate my mom had just gone through. Silently I then searched for my daddy, reassured that he'd be alright now that ninja had arrived. Yet, I couldn't find my daddy. I sobbed as I looked around, surely he'd still be alive. But on that I never found him. Ninja and anbu came and asked me if I was okay. I just couldn't do a thing but look at my mommy's remains mix with others and search for my dad.

That night was suppose to be my birthday, the happiest day of my life. Instead my present was watching my mom die and my father to disappear. That day was my first day in hell.

***********

Finally opening my eyes I muttered, "Happy Birthday Sakura. You're now eighteen." Every birthday I'd have the same nightmare. Sighing, I pushed myself out of my stiff position. Just another day in hell I mused before walking out from my old home, into the storm. A day of remembrance. A day of regret.


End file.
